


Wine Night

by AbFab202



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbFab202/pseuds/AbFab202
Summary: A bottle (or two) of wine, a backrub, and Heart-Eyes Hoying make for a perfect night in.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 10





	Wine Night

They were having a wine night, talking and laughing and showing each other their favorite Vines. They had migrated from the couch up to Mitch’s bed, leaving the wine glasses but bringing the open bottle of Chardonnay. Mitch was propped up on pillows scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, Scott’s head resting on his stomach. “I just wanna look at you all the time Mitchy, you’re so pretty,” Scott said, gazing up at his face. Mitch replied without taking his eyes off his phone, “Mmmhmm, just look, she says ... You are a sap Scott Hoying. But who could resist this mug, huh?” 

Mitch reached down and carded his fingers absently through Scott’s thick hair as he read a flurry of incoming texts. Scott’s phone was buzzing too but he was content to lie there and watch the expressions flit across Mitch’s face. “Oh my God, Mario just texted us that the Gaga medley is trending on Twitter! If that queen mentions us I will explode from happiness.” “We slayed that,” Scott said proudly, “your voice sounded beautiful.” “Aw, thanks babe,” Mitch replied, pleased. “Let’s put on a Gaga album now” Scott suggested, “you pick which one.” A few moments later Mitch had Artpop playing on his phone and set it aside, focusing his attention on Scott.

“Hi there Scotty. You just gonna stare at me till I fall asleep?“

“Mmm...can I touch, too? Pretty please?”

“You are such a handsy drunk,” Mitch giggled. “You can touch but I swear to God if you tickle me I will kick you out of this bed AND drink the rest of this wine myself” he threatened. “I promise I won’t!” Scott said with wide-eyed sincerity, reaching for the bottle of wine and taking a gulp. Mitch took a swig too and set it on the bedside table, shucking off his over-sized sweatshirt and snuggling back into the pillows.

Scott shifted onto his side, running his fingers gently (but not too gently, mindful of the tickling ban) over Mitch’s ribs, running his thumb over the soft baby-blue cotton briefs as he traced his hip, sliding down one thigh and up the other, squeezing and stroking. Mitch was slim, maybe he always would be, but his face had lost its gauntness and he had built back some muscle. Scott was so careful not to pressure or monitor him around food but seeing Mitch eat every last bite of his prepared meals or savor a piece of pizza eased something in his chest. 

Mitch let out a pleased sigh and wiggled further down the bed, dropping a kiss on top of Scott’’s head and scooting closer. “Backrub?” he asked hopefully, turning onto his stomach.

“Oh my god you have gotten WAY better at this,” Mitch said as Scott dug his thumbs into the small of Mitch’s back and swept them up either side of his spine. “Uh-huh, Mark told me Mason gives better massages than me so I got Jen to give me a lesson and now I’m better," Scott said smugly. “Wow, Mark really has your number, sis,” Mitch said admiringly. “Remind me to send him a thank-you note.”

Several minutes later Mitch was a boneless heap. Scott pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and smacked one butt-cheek. “No more spankings!” Mitch said automatically, cracking them both up. Scott ran his hands over Mitch’s butt, dipping under the waistband of his briefs and pausing there, thumbs circling gently in an unspoken question.

“Okay, yeah” Mitch breathed, lifting his hips so Scott could ease his underwear off. He rolled over onto his back, one leg bending at the knee and falling out to the side to make space for Scott’s broad shoulders. Scott looked up at him searchingly, and he gave a little nod, resting his hand lightly on Scott’s blond waves, giving him permission to look and touch and taste. 

Scott’s warm breath and hot mouth and clever fingers were everywhere, the gentle scrape of teeth over his hip bone followed by a soft, slow slide down his shaft. Mitch let himself float on the waves of sensation, each peak higher than the last until Scott took him in completely and he came with a long wail, Scott swallowing every drop before letting his softened cock go, dropping one last kiss to the tender skin on the inside of his thigh. 

Scott shifted up the bed until he was lying on his side facing Mitch, kicking off his sweatpants and cupping and squeezing himself, arousal a slow burn in his veins. He watched Mitch come down from his orgasm, face relaxing and breathing slowing until he opened his eyes and turned his head to smile sweetly at Scott, biting his lip. “Hi Daddy.” 

“Hi queen. You gonna help me out?” “Uh-huh, sure am, Daddy” he replied, licking his hand and bringing it down to Scott’s cock, jacking him until Scott was panting and thrusting up into his fist. 

“If you promise to clean me up after you can come on my face,” Mitch offered with a small, knowing smile. Scott let out an involuntary groan at the image and after a brief, undignified scramble was kneeling over Mitch, his hand moving urgently on his cock as he looked down at Mitch’s gorgeous face. All too soon he gripped the headboard as his orgasm tore through him, pearly liquid landing on Mitch’s full lips, dripping across his cheek, catching in the hollow of his throat. 

After his racing heart slowed a bit Scott sprawled out next to Mitch, eyes wide and pupils blown as he traced the curve of Mitch’s jaw reverently. “Nuh-uh, cleanup time mister,” Mitch reminded, prodding him in the side. Scott rolled off the bed to run warm water on a washcloth, taking a final mental picture of a messy, debauched Mitch before running the damp cloth over his face and neck, turning his head gently and pushing back his bangs to make sure he’d gotten it all.

“Kiss me?” Scott asked, batting his eyelashes. “Eww, no, gay!” Mitch said, before leaning in and fitting their mouths together, lingering as Scott moved against him, both their mouths curling up in smiles before they pulled apart.

“I love wine nights,” Scott sighed contentedly. “I love wine nights too,” Mitch replied. “Now go to bed so Mommy can listen to her ASMR videos and get some sleep.” Scott made a token protest - he would cuddle Mitch every chance he could get - but Mitch sometimes needed space after being emotionally or physically intimate, and Scott knew not to push. He would make the Starbucks run tomorrow before Mitch got up, and get them both breakfast sandwiches too, he decided as he chugged a glass of water and fell into his own bed, a pleased smile lingering on his lips.


End file.
